User talk:NIM
__TOC__ Welcome. You O.K? Welcome to The Lordom of Nimrod. Wear a bulletproof.NIM 14:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (Talk) 21:11, November 29, 2009 GREEN GANTON FAMILIES HISTORY BASED ON CRIP ORIGINS Often in Atlantican (Atlantic Nubian) folklore, history & culture, information recording is often un-forthcoming and un-stark in oratory. Ultimately facts are lost in translation, which is then re-cemented with propaganda, sometimes without a cause. The history of the origins of the CRIP AMMALGAMATION is a typical example of how a mysteries void is then compensated by a fallacade (motorcade of fallacy), with misinformation often instilled as truth in institutions such as WIKIPEDIA. The history of United States Cripping, comes from a void created by the destruction of the active civil rights movement in it's Community assertive form, by establishments such as the FBI. In the 60's these establishments switched they're stance from protecting Euro American organizations (at the expense of African American organizations), to the maintenance of the status-quo, by keeping the then emerging Citizen's assertion groups (such as the BLACK PANTHER Militias) under the Federal kosh. Under the cloak of anti-communist paranoia, these citizens communities were being readied for all the worst of an eerily mind numbing, yet still sharp, American Nightmare. Against this backdrop, as well as immediate environment social upheavals more exclusive to an area such as Los Angeles, the Communities demon took the hammer and anvil from it's angel and fashioned a COMMUNITIES REGENERATION IN to PROGRESS CRIP. Rightly or wrongly it was what this environment conceived, the assertion of the youth of these streets families. Many may ask, was formation from positivity? The CRIPS were the first mechanism in LA that this demon devised for good intention. Yet this was the Demons mechanism, not about positivity, not about negativity, all about protection. Only out of this assertion could a story such as that of the GREEN GANTON FAMILIES (Original Orange Grove Street Families + Seville Blvd Families)be built. As the CRIPS in Compton & SC Los Angeles, the OGS Families are the oldest gang in the fictional environment of Ganton & SC Los Santos, born not out of a desire to control a narcotics environment, nor be an adversary to a similar movement in it's immediate environment. Born out of traditional community values of such levels that could only be set by traditional community angst. The deterioration of the Families organization in the fictional environment of Los Santos, San Andreas (although from lower value and obvious gamer humour), can only be equated with the deterioration of the CRIP COMMUNITY REGENERATION programme ideals for Los Angeles, California - to that raw valley of the environment where narcotics is king. The raising of the Families from that fictional environment of Los Santos, can only be equated with the raising of the CRIPS from that real environment on which this chapter of GTA is based. The Families are based on no other gang organization but the Los Angeles CRIPS. Peace. --NIM 02:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) [[Link title[[Link title[[Link title[[Link titleLink title]]]]]]]] Article Title Change You can not change the name of this page from User_talk:NIM as it is standard for all wikis, including Wikipedia. This also allows users not familiar with wiki technology to realise that this is not an article about the Grand Theft Auto series, but is a talk page of one of the contributors. A-Dust 03:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :It is currently not possible to change your username either. Gboyers talk 02:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Article Authors You can view article contributors by clicking the "History" button at the top of any page. This will show you all of the users who have edited that page. There is no single "original" author, as all of our content is developed over time. Some pages will have been written by one person, others will have contributions from dozens. Gboyers talk 02:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About that talk page... See, I don't understand what you're trying to say. I think it should belong to the forums, but I just don't get it. Explain it to me first. If it's something related to GTA 1 and GTA San Andreas, just remember they are not in the same era, therefore considered as non-canonical. Masterpogihaha 13:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC)